Dangerous Attractions
by seeificare5
Summary: The story from Pansy's POV of how Hermione changed attitudes and fell for the wrong guy. 7th year. Somewhat HBP compatible. Language and explicit scenes.
1. The Beginning of the End

Title: Dangerous Attractions

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in the Harry Potter world owned by J.K. Rowling. I do own the current thoughts and emotions running through the characters though. And any new characters, they're mine. :

Hermione Granger, age 17 and in 7th year at Hogwarts was the destined child for great and dangerous things. Sure Harry was the Boy Who Lived, but weren't those old football stars you hear about in college big shots too? And didn't they end up with beer guts and only memories to comfort them? Ron, no doubt would be there drinking himself into a stupor with Harry because, that was just how he worked. He was a follower. So if Harry decided, however unknowingly to fuck up his life, why Ron would do the same thing. But Hermione? Oh no. By third year Dumbledore knew she was a shoo in for minister-ess of magic, if she ever needed a sure thing. But if she really wanted to strive for something, Headmistress or Auror was where she needed to look. But to do so, she needed to stay on the straight and narrow path. Take the high road. No detours. Focus on school and learning. For a while she'd really believed that that was what she wanted. Forget boys and having a social life. Parties? What are those? Her parents would brag about her as though she was a show dog. And she would preen for the audience. She was a know-it-all who knew it. Her pride was important to her. And she was always living in the future, not for present. And she was timid. A shy little church mouse. A teacher's pet. She was pure. And quite innocent.

But now, that's all changed. It changed when she decided that maybe, the straight and narrow, was just too straight and narrow for her. Maybe taking a joy ride on the back road would do. But it wasn't all her fault. Yes, it was her fault for meeting him in secret. For deciding that she wanted something new. For getting in touch with her other side. Her dark side. For wanting more than her stagnant life could give her. But it's not her fault that all the wishes of her heart decided to fall in love with her enemy. Draco Malfoy.

And the worst part was, he knew how she felt. And like Rhett Butler, he frankly didn't give a damn.

But maybe that wasn't the worst. Maybe it was the fact that she loved him, went to him, let him use her, and she needed it. Craved it. He was a drug and she was addicted. Dangerously. Fatally.

This shouldn't be me telling the story. She and I should be here together. She should be telling you. But Hermione isn't here anymore. All I have left of my best friend are the memories she left and the impressions she made. Appreciate her story. Love her. Hate her. But don't pity her.

All the best,

Pansy Parkinson

-----   
Well, here's my first fic and it's just the beginning. Does it sound interesting to you? Yes, No? Review and let me know. Or not. I understand. Oh and for those who don't know, Rhett Butler is from Gone With The Wind. I think that's about it. Thankies!

seeificare 


	2. Pity Me? Never

**Disclaimer:**Look. All I've got to say is that if people haven't realized by now that none of us are J.K. Rowling you obviously haven't been on this earth long. But to reiterate, all that you recognize, J.K. Rowlings. All that you don't, and is probably pretty effing weird, why that's mine. : D 

chapter 1

Let's start with the beginning. It seems the easiest. Or as good as any. This is all that she told me before… the end.

As everyone knew, or at least thought, Hermione was the girl your parents were always telling you to get to know because she was "going to go far." She was the girl the boys' parents were always telling to date. In London before Hogwarts all her teachers loved her and her personality. But most especially they loved her work ethic. For a mere 10 year old she was conducting herself and her work in a manner that was much more mature than her age. She was a cute girl with chocolate brown eyes, corkscrew curled hair and a slim figure.

Not much of that changed when she came to Hogwarts. She honestly cared more about her spotless grades than her appearance. So, the hair stayed curly and became a bit bushy, she was still looking like she would blow away in a stiff wind, and the brown eyes were still chocolate-y. After becoming fast friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione became the Golden Trio that so many loved or hated. Personally, I envied. From my background with demanding parents and minimal acquaintances let alone friends that was well understood. Over and over again the school, and most importantly the Slytherins saw how important the three young wizards were becoming. Harry: his boyish charm and David triumphs Goliath likeness. Ron: his sidekick, "anyone can do it" allure. And Hermione: her charm, and most importantly, her brains that seemed to get Harry and Ron out of every scrape they got into, from schoolwork to thwarting Voldemort.

Everyone knew that she would become Head Girl. All we needed for confirmation was the shiny badge. She was a responsible, caring, and intelligent person. And seemingly not tough at all. And putting up a front. A damn good one, I'll admit, but still, all the curtains have to come down sometime. The only reason I knew she was tired of her life was when I caught her sobbing outside the Room of Requirement in 6th year. All that was coherent and audible were the words said over and over, "I just want to be myself… but they won't understand… just myself… nobody can know…" Something tugged at me then. As a Slytherin I was told to hate Gryffindors, especially Voldemort hating mudbloods like Hermione, but I couldn't bring myself to see her like that. So I took her to the infirmary and swore Madam Pomfrey not to let this a well known fact. That was probably the day we had a private truce. Evidently Madam Pomfrey had let slip that I had taken her to the infirmary and she decided to confront me. I can still remember that day…

_Thunk!_

_Pansy looked around her to see the culprit that had thrown the paper ball at her. She grabbed the note from around the chair leg and carefully opened it, reading what it said. _

"_I'm not sure if I should thank you or not. So what do you want from me? Talk before dinner outside the Astronomy tower. _

_Hermione"_

_Pansy had been early, expecting Hermione to be even earlier. When Hermione came up the steps to the top of the tower she merely glared at Pansy. She walked over and immediately got into it. _

"_What was the ulterior motive Pansy? What exactly do you want from me?"_

_At that Pansy couldn't really think of an answer Hermione would believe. That the Slytherin Ice Queen had felt sympathy for someone, especially a mudblood? That surprisingly Pansy did have a heart? She felt the truth was better than anything else. _

"_Hermione, when I saw you sitting there, I had to do something. I'm pretty sure you won't believe me, but I needed to do something… to help. I couldn't leave you like that." She turned to leave and then added, "I'm sorry if I offended you miss high and mighty."_

"_No. I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't think any good could come out of you. You're well…" _

"_A Slytherin?"_

_Hermione looked away a bit embarrassed. "Well yeah."_

"_Look Hermione, don't take my insults all that personal. It's not that I don't like you, I just don't understand you."_

"_I have to say that's pretty much how I feel."_

_Pansy was pretty much done with all the gooey, "let's be friends" crap so she decided it was time to go. After all, one can only take so much of the mushy gushy stuff. "Look, I'm hungry, you're hungry, let's go to dinner. We aren't friends, but we aren't acquaintances, agreed?"_

_Hermione appeared to be mulling things over and suddenly nodded her head. "Agreed." They walked down the steps together and when they came to the hallway where it branched off, Hermione went left while Pansy headed right. Pansy looked at her oddly and she said, "To confuse any wondering people. " _

"_Smart." _

"_I try." _

"_Er, later?"_

_Hermione turned to the side and replied, "Yeah, later."_

I learned a couple important things that day. One, that Hermione could be the nicest person imaginable and two, that maybe she wasn't as weak as she seemed. She could handle herself without Potty and Weasel boy breathing down her neck.

We didn't talk much after that, it was more "I may not say anything, but at least I'm not saying anything mean" situation. It suited us both.

Most people assume that because I'm blond and act like a total tramp with only one thing on her mind, hooking up with guys, that there really isn't anything going on in my mind. Complete lie. I'm not actually staring off into space and spazzing, no I'm actually observing people. It's quite useful. Not all that sadly, Draco knows and is happy to use my observations as blackmail against his victims. But after my encounter with Hermione I began to notice her more and realized just how completely brainless Potty and Weasel were. After six seemingly concrete years of friendship they appeared to be letting her go. On the first Hogsmeade trip, Potter and Weasley went with girls and not one of them was Hermione. She went, but on her own.

I actually went to go talk to her that day in the Three Broomstick's when I saw her go in alone. I just wanted to ask her how her life was treating her when it suddenly occurred to me that maybe she wouldn't talk to me. But I was nothing if not obstinate…

Hermione's P.O.V.

October 2

I refused to reflect on me being in Hogsmeade alone. That would only bring forth the thoughts of why Harry and Ron were abandoning me. No joke. At first I couldn't believe it. Not MY two best friends. We weren't called the Golden Trio for nothing, we were a Trio. But oddly enough, Ron and Harry seemed to get this wild idea of making it a Duo. I still haven't fully come to terms with the fact that maybe I won't always have a seat saved in the Great Hall or that maybe I won't have to stay up half the night fixing and writing their essays for them. (Pity for them) I wouldn't mind that, I really wouldn't. Not if it would bring back my two best friends. Because suddenly I was faced with the reality that I had no other friends. If Harry and Ron hadn't seen my in the girls' restroom wit that dreadful troll in first year I shudder to think of how few friends I would have had. I was saved because I was part of the Trio. Now? Let's call this a party of one with no wannabe entourage people.

Basically, I was alone. And honestly, that wasn't half bad.

I was in a half way good mood which is why I talked with Pansy. Otherwise, I mean come one, would you?

I'm sitting there at a table holding my Butterbeer in such a way I'm sure Pansy thought I was contemplating murder. I could have been. My thoughts that day weren't all clear. It was after all my first glimpse of friendless reality. I look up and there she is: bright pink over coat and this black modest skirt with some beige boots. Moderately toned down for her compared to the outlandishly short skirts she'd come up with. It is winter after all. I see a tentative smile forcing her lips outward. Oh god. She wants to _talk._   
Well. Only thing for it. Listen.

"Hi Granger. May I sit with you a moment?"

"By all means my dear Parkinson," I said using her ridiculous habit with calling people by their last names. Maybe now she would see what a completely odd thing to do that was. If you weren't Malfoy, Harry or Ron.

She winced. I sat there bemused. "Ah, alright. No more last names. Kind of awkward isn't it?"

"Much."

There was a silence. She was the one who wanted to sit down. She could start talking too.

"Well, Her- Hermione. Wasn't that Potions lesson hard! I almost didn't finish in time. I'm sure you did though."

I remembered that lesson. It had been particularly painful because for the first time I was experiencing not sitting at a table with my friends. True, at points it had been with Harry alone, but always with one of them. That had set me off kilter and then it just had to be like Professor Snape to trot out one of the hardest, if not the hardest potion in the book. For once, my potion hadn't been the exactly right shade. True, it was the right color, but "close enough" has never been my motto to live by.

"I really wasn't too pleased with my work actually. I barely finished also and my potion was definitely not the right shade. A guaranteed F for me."

"What! How can yo-. Oh." Pansy looked a little crestfallen after that. She at least had the grace to look down.

"Yes. For me." Sadly, Professor Snape was a Slytherin and therefore thought with the same views, muggle-borns were third best in a two race only competition; pureblood, and half-blood.

Another pause this time. Only it wasn't as awkward as before. If you stretched the truth a bit you could almost call it a companionable silence.

I was the first to speak up. Really, this nice Pansy was great. Honestly. But I only knew how to deal with the mean, spiteful bitch that she was in school. I desperately needed her to tell me why she was here, maybe to explain that this was a hoax and that as we spoke the Slytherins were planning something dreadful.

"Pansy. Come on now, why are you sitting with someone you really can't stand?"

She appeared to be thinking about it. Coming up with the right lie perhaps?

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I myself don't know. I just knew that I had to speak with you. It was nagging at me, this feeling." She paused, looking down at her hands. And then adding more quietly, "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Well. I, I, I, wow. I don't know what to say at all. It's been so long since anybody has cared about me," I said confused.

"What do you mean, care about you? Don't Ron and Harry do that?"

I laughed bitterly. What a beautiful front we'd put up for so long. Right then and there I vowed to bring it down. To show the real me. Not the dependable got to girl for homework. "Care? They don't even know the definition. They only notice me if I'm not there for them to copy homework off of."

She seemed confused about this. I spoke up again. "They're off doing they're own thing, not caring what I do, just that I be back in time for homework copying. Hence why I'm out in Hogsmeade alone."

She seemed to pity me from what I could tell on the expression on her face and I immediately became outraged. Pity, for me? Hell no. How did she get off feeling like she was allowed to pity me?

I gathered my stuff and put my scarf back around my neck. I finished my coffee and looked over the rim practically growling at Pansy," You better wipe that pitying look off your face or I'll do it for you. No one will ever pity me, of that I'm certain. And that includes you, clear?"

"Crystal," she replied nervously.

I stood up and headed towards the door. I paused to look at Pansy, this contradicting Slytherin who had much more to her character than anyone would give her credit for. "Thank you. But please, I'm fine. If I need help, I'll ask for it."

x5x5x5

I learned a lot that day. Mostly, that Hermione was not a force to be reckoned with. But I had already known that. But now the whole school and just maybe the world would.

x5x5x5x I write this for my own pleasure. I write on my own time schedule. I don't demand reviews for updates from ym readers. But see as how I have very few readers, I'm not worried about that. :D seeificare 


End file.
